A wireless network can provide a flexible data communication system that can either replace or extend a wired network. Using radio frequency (RF) technology, wireless networks transmit and receive data over the air through walls, ceilings and even cement structures without wired cabling. For example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) provides all the features and benefits of traditional LAN technology, such as Ethernet and Token Ring, but without the limitations of being tethered together by a cable. This provides greater freedom and increased flexibility.
Currently, a wireless network operating in accordance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Standard (e.g., IEEE Std. 802.11a/b/g/n) may be configured in a variety of operating modes such as infrastructure mode and ad hoc mode. As of today, most installed wireless networks are configured and operate in infrastructure mode where one or more access points (APs) are configured as interfaces for a wired distribution network (e.g., Ethernet). In infrastructure mode, mobile devices with wireless connectivity (e.g., laptop computer with a radio network interface card “NIC”) are able to establish communications and associate with the AP, and thus, the users of these devices are able to access content within servers connected to the wired network.
As an optional feature, however, the IEEE 802.11 Standard specifies ad hoc mode, which allows the radio NIC within each wireless device to operate in an independent basic service set (IBSS) network configuration. Hence, the wireless devices perform peer-to-peer communications with each other instead of utilizing the AP for supporting such wireless communications.
One type of ad hoc network is referred to as a mesh network, which allows for continuous connections and reconfiguration around broken or blocked paths by “hopping” from device to another device until the destination is reached. Mesh networks differ from other networks in that the devices can all connect to each other via multiple hops without an infrastructure (e.g., an AP), and these devices can be mobile or stationary. Related to mesh networks, mobile ad-hoc networks (MANETs) are self-configuring networks of mobile routers, where the routers are free to relocate.
One of the primary disadvantages of conventional mesh networks is their inability to effectively manage roaming devices in a seamless manner. For example, due to their high mobility and ability to enter stand-by mode when not in operation, mobile devices commonly need to disconnect and associate with different APs. Hence, the AP behaves as a proxy for network traffic involving one or more mobile devices so that, from a routing layer (L3) perspective, the AP appears in a mesh routing table as the destination for all traffic directed toward the mobile node. Thus, any traffic between a mobile device and another mobile device that is connected to a different AP will appear in the routing layer as traffic between the two APs. Hence, a scheme is needed to immediately update the mesh routing tables to reflect AP connectivity changes.